An ink jet printer executes a print to a subject to be printed by injecting ink to a subject to be injected the ink from an ink jet head. As specific aspects thereof, a “direct print” which executes the print to a paper by injecting the ink to the paper from the ink jet head, and an “indirect print” which executes the print to the paper by injecting the ink to an intermediate transcription body from the ink jet head and transcribing the ink to the paper from the intermediate transcription body are given as examples.
A normal ink jet printer executes the print to a paper by relative move an ink jet head and the paper (or an intermediate transcription body or the like) in two directions so as to scan the paper (or the intermediate transcription body or the like) with respect to the ink jet head or scan the ink jet head with respect to the paper (or the intermediate transcription body or the like). This is because in the normal ink jet printer, a printing width of the ink jet head is smaller than a printing width of the paper with respect to both of a vertical direction and a horizontal direction of the paper.
On the contrary, a line type ink jet printer executes a print to a paper by relative move an ink jet head and the paper (or an intermediate transcription body or the like) in one direction so as to scan the paper (or the intermediate transcription body or the like) with respect to the ink jet head or scan the ink jet head with respect to the paper (or the intermediate transcription body or the like). This is because in the line type ink jet printer, the printing width of the ink jet head is smaller than the printing width of the paper with respect to only one direction of the vertical direction and the horizontal direction of the paper. In other words, since the printing width of the ink jet head is equal to or more than the printing width of the paper with respect to the other direction, it is not necessary to relatively move the ink jet head and the paper (or the intermediate transcription body or the like) in two directions. The line type ink jet printer is desired to come into practical use in view of a high-speed printing.
An ink jet head of the line type ink jet printer is called as a line type ink jet head. As a method of forming the line type ink jet head, there can be considered a method of forming one line type ink jet head from one long ink jet head. In the case of employing this method, since it is necessary to manufacture a very long ink jet head, there are problems in a work size of the manufacturing apparatus, and a yield ratio at a time of manufacturing. However, since there is no effective countermeasure against these problems at the present time, it is hard to employ this method for the time being.
Accordingly, as a method of forming the line type ink jet head, there can be considered a method of forming one line type ink jet head from a plurality of short ink jet heads. In the case of employing this method, since it is necessary to integrally form the short ink jet heads with each other, there is a problem how the line type ink jet head is designed. There is a possibility that a disadvantage is generated at a time of manufacturing the line type ink jet head and maintaining the line type ink jet head, in accordance with the design.